


当天使沉睡时信徒在思考什么

by pppfamily



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppfamily/pseuds/pppfamily
Summary: 驼金，睡奸
Relationships: 林煐岷/朴佑镇
Kudos: 8





	当天使沉睡时信徒在思考什么

正规一辑的回归期活动紧紧连着首场世巡con的筹备，最近林煐岷每天跑完行程还要跟着职员们回公司开会讨论举办con的各种琐碎事宜，忙的头秃不说，还一不小心冷落到了他无敌黏人的小朋友。

朴佑镇当然理解林煐岷一切忙碌的苦衷，他自己也忙，忙着健身、编舞、练习solo舞台，但叫人生气的是当已经加班又排了三遍编舞后上楼去找林煐岷，对方还是在一个气氛凝固的会议室里对着一白板关键词犯愁。林煐岷没资格可以独自溜号，他的表情藏在留长了的粉色头发的阴影里，含含糊糊用家乡话对他耳语，说别等了，早点回去休息吧。

朴佑镇识趣的也没再说任何撒娇的不讲理的话，默默带上门跟经纪人回宿舍了。

得不到林煐岷的关注好烦，行程跑的太紧没时间抱在一起滚来滚去这样那样也好烦！

带着小脾气回了宿舍，太久没能如愿泄欲的朴佑镇立刻决定打击报复。

于是林煐岷在终于结束会议回宿舍的保姆车上收到了几张过分旖旎的照片。照片光线很暗，但一眼就能看出是他自己那张熟悉的床铺，朴佑镇占据了画面里最大的部分，他靠在自己的床头上，用牙齿叼着背心下摆，正用手抚摸他最近练的颇为满意的胸膛。

少年的身板还是小小一个，节食健身很卖力，肌肉练的很辛苦，林煐岷后来也舍不得见他嘴馋吃不了烤肉甜食和拉面，想吃都偷偷去金东贤房间，但他依旧没有练到每一块肌肉都鼓起来那种很夸张的程度。林煐岷清楚的知道那每一寸肌肤充满年轻弹性的手感，他吓的赶紧关了图片，但朴佑镇紧接着又发来新的。

林煐岷小心的抬头看了眼专注开车的经纪人，又谨慎的把手机屏幕调暗，屏住呼吸点开新发来的内容。

这次是视频。

幸好林煐岷正带着耳机，也坏在他正带着耳机，悉悉索索的声音就这么横冲直闯袭击了耳膜，朴佑镇手机拿得很近，呼吸声仿佛就在耳畔，这似乎比真实的接触还让人脸红心跳，林煐岷发现自己很没出息的心砰砰直跳——画面里朴佑镇正一边自渎一边自拍。他手机举不到很远的距离，导致画面只能拍到不清不楚的局部，反而更显的过分了的色情。

朴佑镇用手伺候鸡巴的时候手劲也不会收敛，能握的人又痛又爽，被伺候过太多次的林煐岷当然清楚感受，他看着画面里那用力撸动的不清晰的光影，听着打在耳膜上的低低的喘气声，忍不住在座椅上狠狠攥紧了拳头，指甲都抠进肉里，“西八……”

发来的视频其实只有短短5秒，林煐岷却觉得比年幼时偷偷看到的十余分钟的黄片片段还要揪心。他此时此刻一秒都不想要等待，只想立刻顶着胯下已经梆硬的肉棍，破门冲进自己房间，按住了床上那个骚人心的小恶魔，他一定早就湿了后穴，要直直的狠狠捅弄进他身体里，他喜欢强烈一点的，要痛一点，要快一点，那当然要趁小朋友的心意。

但事与愿违，林煐岷按照自己设想的画面回了宿舍，宿舍里静悄悄一片，大家早各自睡了去。他轻手轻脚用大衣挡住邦邦硬的胯下迈进自己房间，过程里完全没有脑补画面那么气势非凡。房间里光线昏暗，但没有想象中的声色画面等他，空气中甚至没有一丝暧昧气味，他的月亮小夜灯在床头安定的散布着暖黄的光，光笼罩出一小圈温馨的氛围。刚刚还坏心眼的骚他心扉的罪魁祸首被暖光拢着，安静的、甜蜜的、趴在那里睡着。

睡着了的朴佑镇丧失掉一切外放的威胁力，只留下他最内核的纯真，他趴在自己枕头上，双手伏在头两侧，嘴巴微微开着，犬齿和虎牙都藏不住了，身体很乖很安静，就像林煐岷在SNS上看过的那些朴佑镇幼儿时的照片一样，就像……就像天使一样。

林煐岷顶着梆梆硬的鸡儿愣在床边半天，才反应过来把包和衣服脱了丢到一边。朴佑镇太过自然的每天耗在自己房间里，尤其最近行程太紧，留给热恋情侣的甜蜜时间更是过分珍贵，他几乎直接住进了自己房间。朴佑镇喜欢睡在床的外侧，一方面是因为平时的场景总是林煐岷自己躺着刷手机，朴佑镇宾至如归的进来挤上床，自然而然就霸占了外侧，另一方面是醒着时候的朴佑镇真的是十足的蛮力小恶魔，他最大的乐趣大概就是把玩林煐岷了，要手脚并用的缠住他，箍紧他到墙壁和自己怀抱的牢笼里，力气大的似乎想把林煐岷的血肉揉进自己体内才算满意。

每次林煐岷一边喊着痛死了痛死了，一边满心甜蜜的享受自己小男友的爱的表达，包括他故意用虎牙硌自己下体时，包括他一边骑乘一边试图把中指混着精液塞入自己后穴时。朴佑镇有太多消耗不完的精力要宣泄，但互露心意后林煐岷才真的见识到他在床事上的热情力量，他甚至觉得朴佑镇仿佛漫画里才会出现的魅魔，专门以人精血作为养料的恶魔。

但现在，睡着的朴佑镇就是一个纯洁的散发着柔和圣光的天使。公然对着天使竖起鸡吧让林煐岷觉得良心遭受着谴责。

但是。但是。但是。

那些最崇高的、最美、最亘古流传的艺术中，背德何尝不是最魅惑人心的靡靡之音。想到自己竟然可以亵渎神圣的灵魂的代言人，林煐岷运动裤中的鸡儿又不听话的更硬了几分。

他着了魔似的抬腿跨到床上，跨坐在朴佑镇身上，朴佑镇笔杆条直趴在柔软的被褥里沉睡，没有声音，只有微微的甜美呼吸。房间很暖，他没有盖被，甚至背心都不安分的被撸到肋骨位置，留下一节麦色的极细的后腰，随着呼吸缓缓起伏。

林煐岷暗自咽了口水，就像真的对待圣子一样，用无比温柔的手法将他睡裤连带内裤褪了下来，缓慢的，从腰线到臀尖，从大腿到脚踝。衣物是色欲的遮羞布，但肉体是致美的表达，林煐岷甚至在想古典油画里哪有天使会穿着衣服，这才应该是最适合他的着装。

这确实太适合他了。朴佑镇最近健身健到丧心病狂，脸颊肉肉眼可见的消没了，但万幸是臀肉和大腿肉丝毫未受波及，骑乘的时候林煐岷会抓他饱满的臀肉，他那么大的手掌都抓不过来，后入就更妙了，小腹撞上去的时候臀肉会跟着颤动。而现在，他甜美的睡着，浑身肌肉放松，趴着也翘起的臀和大腿连接成一条曼妙的曲线，大腿紧闭着——天啊，甚至他大腿饱满到可以无间缝的合拢到一起。

林煐岷忍着没有揉上去的欲望，他头脑发热，但不太想惊醒身下人，他把自己裤子也褪了去，看着那连绵起伏的巧克力山峦撸动起了自己。臀和大腿肉和肉夹着褶皱，掰开就能看见菊穴，就像熟透了的蜜桃，咬上去一口都是甜美的汁。

盯着那深藏着甜美的缝林煐岷加快了手上的速度，终于压抑着沉重的喘息射了出来。白色的浑浊液体一股股射到臀尖上、大腿上，又顺着皮肉流进缝里，在昏暗中消失不见了。

亵渎神明之人喘息更重了。他伸出一根手指，顺着精液缓慢探入肉缝之中，他动作很轻柔，就像他一如既往的前戏的风格，温情的黏糊的，能快速点燃朴佑镇的欲念，红着眼睛求他。但此时身下之人沉浸在睡梦之中丝毫没有反应。他在做些什么旖旎的梦呢，梦里会有甜蜜棉花糖一样的吻吗。

由于身下之人并没有故意发力夹紧双腿，那大腿的缝里也没有强烈的紧致感，只有年轻紧致的肌肉的弹性。当手指混着精整根末入又整根抽出时，那视觉冲击还是冲的林煐岷上了头。他又缓慢的用手指捅了数下，捅到精液拉了丝，然后抽出了手指。他向前跪行几步，骑坐到朴佑镇裸露的屁股的正上方，用两只手覆上臀瓣，大拇指用力，分开了蜜桃瓣。

温暖的黄光下暗色的菊穴静静地闭合着，现在这里紧紧的合拢着，但林煐岷知道它容纳了自己太多次，会因为自己而情动的绽放。

他用拇指拂过紧闭的穴口，伸出自己丝毫没有得到缓解的鸡吧，缓缓插入了朴佑镇大腿根的缝隙里。

那里当然不如肉穴更紧致会吸人，但“此时此刻朴佑镇丝毫没有还手能力”这事实还是让林煐岷内心的占有欲满足爽到无可复加，加之由于自己的抽动擦过会阴，那紧闭的肉穴小口竟然会跟着动作下意识的微微张合起来，就像饥渴的待哺育的小口，这冲击的画面让林煐岷再也难以克制，他用手挤着朴佑镇大腿肉，开始加速的抽动了起来。

当他加速攀到高点时，身下的沉睡的天使也被惊扰到苏醒了起来，天使醒来就是小怪兽。他扭动着腰肢想要挣扎着起来理解状况，被林煐岷难得强硬的手紧紧箍住挣脱不开半寸。最后的冲刺时肉茎狠狠蹭过朴佑镇菊穴，终于彻底醒了过来的朴佑镇颤抖着夹紧了的大腿根，他没有忍住被摩擦到叫出声来，也激得林煐岷在那神秘缝隙的深处尽数射了出来。

射过之后林煐岷脱力的趴倒在朴佑镇身上喘气。朴佑镇被压着挣扎了一会终于彻底清醒搞清楚情况。他，AB6IX小霸王，BNM没人敢欺负的人物，竟然在睡梦里被他一惯好脾气的队长戏弄了一通？

反应过来了的朴佑镇一用力就把体力弱鸡林煐岷整个翻开，他跪坐在床上看着林煐岷趴在一边红着脸不怀好意的看着他笑，然后低头看看自己湿漉漉一片的大腿根被摩擦的红成一片，一时之间又羞又恼说不出话，刚睡醒脑子也转不灵活，只能红着脸瞪笑成一团的林煐岷。

林煐岷笑了一会坐了起来，他俩上衣都好好穿着，下身却全都光溜溜湿乎乎挺着个鸟，林煐岷泻过竟然还硬着，朴佑镇梦里被人摩擦后穴也刺激到半勃了起来。林煐岷从床头扯出纸巾给朴佑镇擦干净大腿，顺手撸了几把他的鸟，然后看着吃了瘪的弟弟气鼓鼓的小脸喜欢的不行。

“怎么了佑镇，生气啦？”边说边扯扯他脸颊，又凑上去咬他下嘴唇，“要怪就怪你先给哥发黄色小视频，结果还自己先睡成小死猪。”

朴佑镇听了更来气，直接挥着拳扑倒林煐岷，用自己光溜溜的下体去蹭对方的，又用大腿缠住他大腿，小恶魔醒了不可能再吃一点亏，他就像饿狠了的蟒蛇要进食猎物。

“我气你只顾着自己爽，射了都不喊我！！！”

好的，没有问题的，夜晚还长，恋人正年轻，还有什么想玩的花活都拿出来吧，必定悉数配合。

完了


End file.
